Drama at Gundam High
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: The gundam gang are all in high school. How does love blosom between them. 1xr, 2xH,3xC,4xD,5xSP, ZechsNoin and TriezeAnnaPairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy,Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une.....
1. Chapter 1

This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fanfictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.

Formally on a diffrent account I moved it here cause I can't figure out that password --

Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy,Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une...others too

Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O Escaflowne Card Captors Inu Yasha Cowboy Bebop Outlaw Star D.B.Z Pocket Monsters Digimon Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada...I wish I did...yada yada... Don't sue, no money --

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is a A/U . Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like then don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.

"Another one," she said out loud. She closed her locker and sniffed the rose before sticking it in her hair. She fumbled with her pom poms as she ran to the football field in the back of the school.

"Hey D," someone called from behind her, she stop and turned around," Another one of those damn roses I see." A small smiled escape Dorothy's lips at her best friends words. "I don't know where there coming from, everyday there's one in my locker. I cant figure out whose putting them there." Catherine giggled," Maybe its a secret admire, you have plenty of those." Dorothy laughed at that, "You would be surprised how little I have, for some reason everyone is afraid of me, especially the guys." Cathy sweatdroped "Come on D, practice is starting and we cant be late." The two girls walked to the field chattering.

" Are you guys ready?" Head cheerleader Relena Peacecraft shouted a few instructions, and the others followed.

As they perfected their moves for Fridays big game Dorothy kept thinking about the secret admire thing. With my bitchy attitude who would like me? Her mind went through different names and faces but none clicked.

"Dorothy stop daydreaming practice is over and your standing there like a idiot." Dorothy threw a glare at Relena before walking up to her and Catherine. "I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking."

"Whatever D, remember there's a meeting at my house tonight at 9:30. don't be late like last time."

Dorothy snorted and threw another glare at Relena, " It wasn't my fault that stupid bastard stopped right in front of me and wouldn't move."

Cathy rolled her eyes," You didn't have to get out of your car and curse him off. A few words would of been ok but spending a whole hour screaming at the poor man, you went overboard D, the poor guy couldn't stop crying."

Dorothy smirked and that and waved bye to her friends heading to the student parking lot.

The third time this week and why because of him. she sighed as she looked at the empty chalkboard, then to one of the guys on the other side of the classroom. His eyes were in a text book, his face a mask of concentration, she sighed dreamily and went back to writing notes in her notebook. I've got to stop this, I'm on the honor roll, I'm the best tennis player this school has. Their only shot at the championship this year...yet here I am stuck in detention for something as meaning less as talking back to the teacher. Her eyes roamed the room at the other students in the room All trouble making types. She got up slowly and walked to the front of the room," A-hem."

The teacher looked up at her, "Yes?"

" Can I use the rest room Mr.Krushinada?" He sighed," Yeah sure but hurry back Lucreiza, you have five minutes."

She walked to the bathroom thinking about how stupid she was for getting a detention again. She stopped in front of the mirror and checked on her make-up not that he notices anyways she thought with a dejected sigh.

Lucreiza made her way slowly back to the classroom and took her seat, noticing a note on her desk as she sat down. Meeting at 9:30 tonight don't be late- Anna The teacher dismissed detention and she left.She followed the guy that was getting her in so much trouble - Millardo Peacecraft- her expression turned to a dreamy one as she watched his long ponytail swish back and forth behind his back. He turned a corner and went to the student parking lot, His motorcycle was parked in the far back he walked over to it got on and drove away.

Ok end of first chapter. Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Review and tell me if you like it/ hate it. Thanks

Kiwi-Berry-chan


	2. Chapter 2

This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fanfictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.

Formally on a different account I moved it here cause I can't figure out that password --

Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy, Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une...others too

Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O, Escaflowne, Card Captors, Inu Yasha, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, D.B.Z ,Pocket Monsters, Digimon, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada...I wish I did...yada yada... Don't sue, no money --

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is a A/U . Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like them don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.

Kawaii Sally po: Ok guys I'm back and better than ever... -Looks around at the empty room and sweatdrops-

Kero: I think they all got tired of waiting for your new chapter.

Kawaii Sally po: -Glomps Kero- Shut up...Anyways heres the second installment of Drama at Gundam High... -Smiles sweetly as she huggles her Wufei plushie...-

Nine-thirty rolled around and Relena was fuming, "Where the hell is she? She is always late. What part of nine-thirty doesn't she understand?" Relana ploped down on her bed and glanced at her alarm clock." O.k girls we're not gonna wait any longer whenever Dorothy gets here , if she gets here we'll fill her in. First order of business, I believed Hilde had something to bring to our attention."

Hilde stood up her notes in hand," O.k well I think this afternoons practice went really good, but the human pyramid was a little off. Maybe instead of having Dorothy at the top we should subsitute her with someone lighter. I would also like to congrats Noin on making the Tennis final..."

She was cut off by Sally," Can we talk about something more intresting please, I'm pratically falling asleep." She took a sip of her soda and was about to say something when Dorothy pushed in the door and stood there looking flush.

Relena jumped off her bed and started screaming," Why is it your the only one thats ever late? Everyone makes it here on time and they don't even live next to me." Relena let out a small sigh and sat back on her bed rubing her temples.

Dorothy took a seat on the floor next to Cathy," Well the only good thing that came out of it is that I think I found a clue to who keeps leaving me those dang roses ." The girls turned and looked at her. They all knew about the roses that Dorothy kept on getting, and they each had a diffrent person in mind on who it could be.

"Well Dorothy are you gonna tell us the clue or not..? " Cathy popped a handful of M&Ms into her mouth and looked at her.

Dorothy pulled a little note out of her pocket, Cathy reached for it but Dorothy pulled it away," Don't you dare put your grubby hands on it." She moved it out of Cathy's reach, " The note says :

_Dear Ms. Dorothy Catalonia,_

_I know you don't know me cause no matter how hard I try you've never noticed me. I don't know why I feel this connection to you, but I do. I admire your free spirit and your passion.I have finally dcided to so something about it,I want to let you know how special you are to me. Call it immature; call it a crush; call it longing or an infactuation.These feelings are real to me and are so hard to express. If you could only see from my eyes you would understand..._

_Your Secret Admirer _

Dorothy finished the note on a sigh and held it to her chest. Just then Anna and Noin walked in the room.

" Whats with all the watery eyes and stupid looks on your faces.?"

Next Day

Duo slapped Wufei on his back after they exited their first class." Aren't you syched man Friday we play the Oz Tigers, the history goes back so many years and this time were gonna kick their ass." Duo whoped and jumped excitedly.Wufei rolled his eyes and payed him no attetion, while Quatre walked behind them silently going over his notes for the next class." Wufei lighten up a bit man, I just can't wait to get out on the feild and beat those jerks."

Wufei stoped and turn to him," Maxwell have you forgotten that those "jerks" were once your friends? You have no sense of honor talking about them like that." He turned on his heels and walked around a corner knocking into someone. He looked down at her " Why don't you watch where you going Onna." he said an walked away.

Sally scrambled to pick up her books muttering curses under breath," What a fricken jerk...couldn't even help me...what an asshole." The bell rang and Sally ran to her class.

" I think its him," Hilde pointed to a tall scrawny dark hair guy as her walked across the Lunch room.

" Van Final? ." Noin asked taking a seat next to Sally. " What are you guys talking about anyways?"

" Were trying to guess Dorothy's secret admirer. Its kind of hard with so many different possibilities." Cathy took a sip of her soda then almost spit it out as an idea came to her. " I have an idea guys, if we want to find Dorothy's admirer we should root out all the guys that are taken or have an eye on someone."

" I gotta go I'll see you guys later."Anna picked up her binder and the leftovers of her lunch.

"Where are you going we still have fifteen minutes left." Sally's eyes widen," Don't tell me your going where I think your going." Anna looked away a slight blush on her cheeks. " Oh my God, Anna you have to stop this. Mr. Krushinada is like thirty and your only eighteen it will never work."

" Actually Sally he's only twenty-five..." Sally glared at Dorothy," Sorry Sal I was just..never mind."

"Can we get back to what I was saying?" The girls nodded at Cathy and listened intently." Ok so why don't we start a little match making club or something? That way we can eliminate anyone that's taken from the hundred of guys in this school and by the time were done we should have a pretty good idea of who it is."

"Instead of it being a club how bout we make it a business? That way we all profit?" Relena's business mind was at work calculating the cost and numbers. The girls looked at each other," This could be a great thing..or one of the most stupidest things we've ever come up with."

"Hey guys I'll be right back I have something I have to take care of." Sally took up her tray her strawberry milk in hand and walked across the room. An outburst of laughter was heard as everyone turned to see what was going on. " Oops," Sally said as she slowly poured the pink liquid over Wufie's head. " Maybe next time you should watch where your going." Sally smirked as she walked away, the laughing stopped as Wufei's voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Onna!"

To Be Continued...

A/N So what did you guys think? Review please and flames are welcomed...

Kawaii Sally po: So Kero what do you think?

Kero:...um...

Kawaii Sally po: Well Kero you are no help at all sooo.. -Brings out a cage and takes out Yoshi -I've decided to borrow him from my sis for a while so...your not needed.

Kero:...O..k well...my hearts broken... -giggles- I don't think I can live...-starts to cry- But if its what you want...-starts to run away- So long...- he runs away crying which soon turns into racious laughter streamers and ballons can be seen going up-

Kawaii Sally Po: ...

Yoshi:wait...don't leave me here...Help!


	3. Chapter 3

This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fan fictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.

Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy, Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une...others too

Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O, Escaflowne, Card Captors, Inu Yasha, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, D.B.Z ,Pocket Monsters, Digimon, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada...I wish I did...yada yada... Don't sue, no money --

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is an A/U . Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like them don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.

After School

Heero dropped his helmet on the bench." Dammit, "he cursed to himself. Taking a seat next to it. The games tomorrow and I fumbled that pass? He watched his teammates practicing while he sat there thinking about the big game. His eyes strayed to the group of girls dressed in blue and white waving their pom-poms in the air. One in particular caught his eye. Her brown hair swayed in the wind as she moved around. He averted his eye, taking in the formation of the players. Duo ran over to him helmet in hand.

"Hey Heero snap out of it, practice is over." Heero looked up at him then the field, the team was already heading to the showers. "You ok man?" Heero said nothing but stood up and headed to the lockers. Quatre came up behind them a piece of paper in hand.

"Hey guys look at this..." They stop and turn to look at him, Quatre pushed his glasses higher on his nose and began to read the flyer.

**Is there some one you yearn for or just have a crush on? A one true love in the making? Then let us help, we guarantee to get you that special someone or its free. We are the Helpful Cupids. No job is to difficult for us. If you are interested in our services or have any questions then don't hesitate to call us at this number...**

**543-390-4490**

Duo almost fell over laughing." You have got to be kidding," He grabbed the paper from him and scanned it. "Where did you get this?"

Quatre opened his locker and grabbed his books," I found in the halls, they're all over campus. I just thought that you know...they might be able to help me." This time even Heero cracked a smile, "What? They said no job is too difficult. Besides Dorothy isn't all that mean if you just got to know her." He sighed and shook his head giving up on them, he stuck the flyer in his back pocket and followed them out.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Wufei opened the driver door of his S.U.V and hopped in. Duo got in the passenger seat and Wufei groaned.

"So Wufei did you get a chance to shower yet?" Wufei glared at him but didn't rise to his bait." That chick was crazy...for no good reason she dumped that milk on you...tsk-tsk lots of crazy people." Wufei slammed on the brake just in time to miss running a red light.

"Maxwell shut up and drop it, she's just a stupid female. Who knows whats running through that dense head of hers."

"Alright alright golly Wu-man don't have a cow."

Friday Night 6:00 pm

"Ok is everybody ready, I hope everybody practiced last night." Relena started the S.V.U. and headed towards the school. The game started in two hours but they had to set up and get ready. This was their big game the one that would send then to the championships or not. Sally flipped her hair behind her shoulder and glanced out the window of the moving van.

"Hey guys I just thought of something, if we really want Helpful Cupids to get up and running I think we should have a practice couple."

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked glancing back at Sally.

"Well to show that we can really work, I mean just because we sent out flyers doesn't mean anyone's going to take us serious. I think we should try to find the most unlikely two people that no one would ever think as a couple and bring them

together." The girls rolled that idea around in their head, seeing Sally's point." Now all we have to do is figure out who those two are and get them together."

Hilde ran a hand through her dark blue hair," How about Vegeta and Bulma? There always at it. I don't think anyone would... "

"No you idiot," Dorothy cut in, "That would take up all our time and money trying to put those two hot-heads together. Honestly I think it would be much easier getting Megumi and Sanoske together. Besides I know for a fact that Megumi has a little crush on a certain bad-boy."

Relena momentarily glanced at Dorothy beside her." I don't believe you. Megumi is so straight-laced, I don't think she would like someone as rude and unconventional as..."

Once again Dorothy cut in," Don't even talk Rel, your such a hyprocrite. What do you call Heero then? A straight-A all American boy?" Relena frowned at that comment but kept her eyes on the road, reaching their destination she pulled into an empty spot near the gym entrance and shut off the van .Before Relena could say anything Anna knocked on the window getting everyone's attention.

"I was about to send out a search party for you guys." The girls piled out of the van carrying their gym bags with them. On the way to the girls locker room Sally told Anna and Noin (who was waiting for them at the entrance of the gym) about her thoughts on the first couple. Anna and Noin agreed and they all came in agreement that the first couple would be Megumi and Sano.

1 hour Later

Relena shouted orders and the other girls followed the orders. They were on the far side of the field watching as the bleachers started to fill. "Where the hell is he." Dorothy asked no one in particular. "The biggest game of the season and that idiot decides he's gonna be late." She frowned scanning the bleachers and the surrounding area.

"Gosh Dorothy would you just calm down, besides he isn't really that late." Cathy sighed at the venom fill stare Dorothy cast her way. Before she could say anything though, the familiar Brown and black costume of their mascot came into view.

"Sorry I am late, I ran into some car trouble," Quatre said as he took off the huge ram head. He laughed shyly hoping they would understand." What the hell are you laughing at?" Dorothy smacked him almost knocking him to the ground. "What is your problem nerd?" She asked frowning at him. He said nothing but shrugged and put back on the head he headed back to the locker room.

"Dorothy don't you think you were a little hard on him? He was only a few minutes late after all." Sally quipped as she watched the field. The other team was already at their benches, a few more minutes and the game would start.

"Yeah cut the guy a break once in the while Dot, it's not like your never late." Relena stared at her, hoping she got the hint. "Besides hes our mascot." Dorothy looked at each of them a few choice words in mind but she was interrupted as the crowd erupted in cheers, there team finally making an appearance.

"Ok Girls lets go," Relena shouted as they took their formation in front of the bleachers.

"Hey Gundam Chargers,  
We're back to fight with pride,  
So step up,  
Yell Go, Fight, Win,  
Hey Oz Tigers  
We're back to attack,  
We'll show no slack,  
Hey fans,  
We're back to fight with all our might,  
Yell , Blue and White!  
Yell Blue and White!  
Go Chargers! "

The crowd went wild as the first touchdown was made, the girls clapped excitedly as the players ran back to their spots.

Halftime

"Ok is everyone one ready?" Eleven heads nodded at Relena it was half time and the band was playing now, but they were next, their perfectly practice routine was next.

They ran to the field as the band split in two. As the music began to pick up beat they began their routine. The crowed cheered as the girls ran off the field and the band exited also.

"That went pretty good," Hilde commented as she took a sip of her bottle water,

"Yeah, it did. I am so glad we decided to put you on top instead of Dorothy." Cathy side glanced at Dorothy but she was to busy yelling at the mascot.

Quatre nodded slowly, not wanting to upset her anymore. Man maybe it they wouldn't work, Dorothy hates me He thought to himself. She had finally stopped cursing at him and went back to the other girls.

There was only 40 minutes left of the game and the crowd had seemed to quiet down a bit, not something good especially at championship game. She huddled the girl and the broke into formation.

Hey, Hey, Charger fans  
Yell it out and rock the stands  
GWHS   
GWHS  
Hey, Hey, Charger Fans  
Yell it out and rock the stands,  
Go, Chargers Go  
Go, Chargers, Go  
GWHS  
Go, Chargers, Go!

The crowd had picked up strength now that was one of the favored cheer. The mascot was a main in that cheer which the audience loved a lot.

There was only two minutes left in the game and everybody was silent. The tigers had called for a time out. The suspense was thick in the air. As the whistle sounder the girls stood and gave another cheer, as the time ran out the game was to the Chargers. The people in the bleachers (well most of the people) stood and cheered the home team had won

The big game was over and they had won the best part though it was time for the after party. The girls headed home for a quick shower and wardrobe change and a hour later they pulled up to Quatre's mansion, where the after party would be held. The music was blasting and there were kids dancing everywhere.

"I'm gonna get some punch, maybe I will see if I can find Megumi, I should talk to her to make sure that your right Dot." Sally turned away from the group going over to the punch table. The others stood looking through the crowd.

"Hey there cutie," Relena frowned at the guy walking up to them.

"Hello Steven, nice game, to bad the Chargers kicked your ass." The girls giggled at Dorothy mean remark.

"They were just lucky, besides with a hottie like you cheering them on who could lose." Steven moved closer to Relena a smirk on his face, Relena wanted to turn away in disgust. "Come on babe how about a dance." Relena looked around to her friends hoping they would step in.

"Ah, sorry Steven but...but..."

"She's with me loser why don't you go sniff up another tree." Heero came to stand by Relena side an arm going around her waist. He pulled her closer to him to emphasize his point.

Steven laughed,"Whatever." He walked away finding another girl to talk to.

Relena sighed in relief turning to Heero," Thanks for the save Heero," She leaned up kissing him on the cheek. He shrugged. "It was nothing, would you like to dance." She nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Meg," Sally had finally spotted her, she was just sitting in a corner watching what everyone was doing. "So how come your not dancing Meg?"

"I don't really feel like dancing, besides it looks like it's a couples dance anyways." Megumi shrugged and took a sip of her punch.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys that would love to dance with you Meg," Sally sat next to her, glancing around the room. "That's not really why I came over here though, got a question for you and I need an answer."

Megumi nodded," Sure what do you need?"

"Do you have a thing for Sanoske Sagara?" Straight and right to the point, Sally knew she was a little to blunt sometimes but that's just how she was.

Megumi stared at her as if she was looking through her." Well… I guess I do, but it's like totally point less its not like he notices me anyways." She looked away a pained look in her eyes.

"Megumi don't worry about that, ok. I will call you later." Sally patted her friend on her back, getting up and walking away.

(Meanwhile)

Duo, Throwa, Wufei and Quatre were at a standoff, they were glaring daggers at the four guys that stood right across from them. Sesshamaru, Piccolo, Steven and Vicious had a mirroring stance. They hated each other, they were on opposing teams and whenever they were in the same room together tensions were always high. They were arguing about the game. The tigers hated that the Chargers had won the championship.

"You idiots are loser, I don't know why you're here, this is a party for winners not losers." Duo held up the universal sign of a loser and laughed at them.

"How dishonorable of you to show up here, show some dignity and leave." Wufei said. he didn't understand why they would come to a party that was not held in their honor.

Throwa just shrugged at them, they weren't worth his time.

"You guys were just lucky, I guess it was finally time for the losers to win one." Steven laughed. The Oz tigers had beaten the Chargers the last three times they had played against each other.

"Well doesn't it suck for you that the time we actually won it was for the championship?" Quatre smiled he might not of been on the team but he had a stake in it.

The four guys frowned, they didn't have anything to say to that. They turned and walked away leaving the party.

"Man what a bunch of idiots," Duo laughed taking a sip of his punch," Feels so good to finally beat their asses." Duo said a huge smile on his face. "Come on guys lets celebrate, Lets get ourselves some hot chicks and dance all-night." The guys looked as him as if he was from another planet," Whatever guys I'm off to find me a hottie." Duo walked away, saying hey to the some of the girls he passed. Man where's that hottie I saw earlier. He glanced around finally spotting her. "Hey babe wanna dance?"

Hilde turned around glancing at Duo," No thanks I don't date football players." Duo's face fell She gots to be kidding right.

"Come on babe, just a short one." Hilde looked him up and down,He is hot, and I guess one little dance wont hurt.

"Ok, Duo, just one." Duo grinned, and grabbed her hand taking her to the dance floor.

Quatre had moved away from the group and went outside, the noise was kinda getting to him and he could swear that the punch was spiked. He stood outside, adjusting his glasses when he noticed the girl of his dreams just standing outside looking at the sky. He decided to go talk to her.

"Hello, Ms. Dorothy, a nice night isn't it?" He smiled at her but it fell when she turned around. She looked down at him as if he was just a spec of nothing.

"Did I ask you to talk to me? You know it's really rude to interrupt someone." She was frowning at him. She couldn't stand him, he was so weak and puny. Totally not her type of guy. She like strong men, and Quatre was the total opposite." Would you do me a favor and turn your ass around and go back the way you came." She glared at him, and he turned to go.

"Dorothy I do not know why you are so hateful, but it does not matter, to me you are one of a kind." He walked away then going back into the mansion. What the fuck did he mean by that? Dorothy asked herself.

"Wufei, isn't that the girl that dumped the milk on you the other day?" Throwa asked Wufei as the girl walked by them.

"Yeah that's the psycho alright." He glanced at Sally's retreating figure, he frowned as he followed her. He caught up to her at the punch table. She was just standing around watching the crowd and sipping at her cup, He walked over to her stopping behind her, He was about to say something to her when she turned, spilling the contents of her cup on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Sally had grabbed a napkin off the table and was desperately trying to clean him up. She glanced up at him to make sure he wasn't to mad, her hand dropped when she saw who it was. Just my fricken luck she thought to herself.

"What the hell do you have against me Onna, Every damn time I have the misfortune of running into to you something always ends up on me." He frowned at her, He was pissed and she could tell.

"I'm sorry, man don't catch a cow it was just a little spill," she turned to walk away from him, but his hand reach out and he grabbed her arm. "Would you let go of me you weirdo, I said I was sorry."

Wufei kept his hold on her bring her closer to him. He pulled her in and kissed her.

To Be Continued...

A/N so what did you guys think? Review please and flames are welcomed...


End file.
